Document management systems allow users to create, edit, and share electronic documents. Some document management systems provide notifications to users as content (such as documents and articles) and other resources are added to the system, also referred to herein as “publishing” a document. Within the context of an organization or enterprise, some users may wish to receive real time or near-real time notifications when someone else needs access to a resource, or when particular individuals or group members publish a piece of content. Embodiments of the present disclosure address these and other issues.